No Name
by Tvmatchmaker795
Summary: G. Callen doesn't know his past or his name. His job at NCIS is his present. He doesn't even know his future but one thing that he does know is that he wants to spend it with one special junior agent. Kensi Blye. But will his job at NCIS stop that future? (PERMANENT HIATUS- SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to say thanks totitaundomiel for helping me with this and giving me support. Please give comments and suggestions.**

**No Name**

It started out as a normal day for Callen. He came into the base with Sam after getting donuts.

"I told you, G. The high way is busy in morning rush hour!" Sam complacently told Callen.

"Nonsense! We went to get donuts and everyone wants these delicious donuts so the traffic was the donuts fault!"

"Oh hell no. Don't blame anything on these delectable donuts. Shh…he didn't mean it." Sam says to his donut as he pets it. Callen rolls his eyes at this.

"Whoa, Sam, do I need to leave you two alone? I am sure Hetty is more than okay with lending you a dress for your donut friend." Sam and Callen both laugh at this. Callen suddenly stops. Sam notices this and keeps walking as he says.

"That's funny G. But I am going to ignore that and eat my donut in peace." Sam stuffs the powdered pastry into his mouth before encountering Hetty. Callen smiles as he sneaks into a room. He turns around to bump into Kensi.

She blushes a crimson red and ignores the butterflies she suddenly feels when Callen touches her.

"Ohh…Callen. What are you doing in the girl's room?" Kensi asks Callen. Realizing the mistake he made, Callen stumbles backward out of the door as Kensi follows him.

"Um, nothing. I just had to get out of Hetty's way. You know how she gets." He sees her slink away carefully, smiling at Callen.

"How do I get Mr. Callen?" Hetty patiently taps her foot, just as he is about to give her an answer. Eric whistles over the balcony.

"We've got a big one." And with that everyone walks upstairs. When they reach the control room, director Vance is on the screen.

"As you see on your screen, several army bases have been broken into and have weapons missing. We tracked evidence to one of these five men. Shakir Alazar. He is an Afghanistan native known to be the leader of a deadly opposition group to the US involvement. The Iran Consulate has helped us in Afghanistan to get resources to our troops and Shakir knows that. We believe that the five men are going to take the president of the Iran consulate hostage. I need you guys to go down to the consulate and stop it before I need to call in SWAT."

"Director, are you saying that we will not have any back up?" Kensi asks the director. She could not imagine going into a high risk situation like that without any support. She hopes Callen supports the need for backup. She looks over at him and sees his blue eyes glisten in the screen's light. How pretty those blue eyes where when they were in deep thought. _No, don't do this to yourself Kensi. It just gets you more pain. Don't fall for __another__ agent._ Suddenly, the director's answer snaps her out of her thoughts.

"No, we will send SWAT in fifteen minutes after you reach the consulate."

Hetty, upon hearing this, speaks up. "Director Vance, how do you know the situation might not explode or get out of hand before SWAT shows up?"

"Because, we will have one of your agents wear a camera for both you and I to see and one of your agents will be undercover as a security agent for the president. You may also have one more in the field as you chose. I will check back in ten minutes and expect your agents in the field." Director Vance signals to cut the signal.

"I don't like that Hetty. We are taking an awful chance." Sam says to Hetty.

"Well… we don't have much of a choice now, do we Mr. Hanna? Miss Blye, Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen please get ready. Mr. Callen, you will be the security agent, Mr. Hanna, you will be the one with the security camera and Miss Blye, you can work as a receptionist." And with that, Hetty dismisses the team.

As Callen walks downstairs, he can't tell if he's nervous or if it's the beautiful brunette walking beside him. _Common G. She's an agent. Anytime she or you could get hurt and that could break either one of you. It's better if you don't get involved._

"Mr. Callen, if you will please follow me to get your wardrobe." Hetty calls after Callen.

"Of course Hetty. There is nothing to worry about guys. Sam, Kenz, wait for me here and be ready in five." Kensi loves the way he calls her name. She feels loved by the caring tone in his voice as he gently says her name. But maybe it's just some longing in her heart that places that tone in her ears. Kensi shakes it off as she gets ready.

-------------------- N-C-I-S----------L-A-----------------------------------

"Okay, Mr. Hanna aka Mr. Cole, are you ready?"

"Yes Hetty. Kensi, or Miss Smith are you all set?" Sam asked Kensi.

"Like I always am! G., do you have every…" Kensi's voice stops to a halt as Callen comes out of the dressing area. His black Adolfa Italian suit shinning in the light with a dark blue tie that matches his shoes and his eyes makes her melt. This is met with a questioning gaze.

"Kenz? Are you okay? And yes, I am ready. Let's move team." And with his words they leave the base. Little do they know that one of them will come back in an ambulance.

**At the Consulate…**

"Hello. My name is Miss Smith, how can I help you five fine gentlemen today?"

"I have an appointment with the president about returning…uh… home." The man says with a heavy Afghani accent.

"Well, it looks like I have you down, Mr…?"

"Mr. Allen." He says to the brunette behind the desk. Just then he sees a large man walk behind him. He doesn't see the button camera on him.

"We have you here Mr. Allen but no company allowed." She looks up at the four men behind him.

"Oh, well I am sure I am important enough to let it slip by." The man acclaiming to be Mr. Allen says.

"No sir, we have a strict policy here at the consulate. Please move aside and let the gentleman behind you come up." Upon hearing this, the man sneers and signals his men to move aside. Just then six security guards come out with the president of the consulate in between.

"Perfect." Mr. Allen says to the side, as he lifts a finger to his men. And with that they take out their Ak-47's and aim them at everyone.

"Shalom, Mr. President. I believe I have an appointment." He smiles at this and his men shoot into the roof.

"Now everyone move into the conference room. Not you, Mr. President. Anyone disobeying this will be shot and since some of will try to escape and will be shot I will tell you my name. Shakir Alazar." With that statement, his men rally everyone into the conference room, including the man with the button and the girl at the front desk.

"No, I want to go with the president." Says a body guard with blue eyes. _He must be the head of the security team. Well, if he wants to di__e…_

"Well, I am in America. I cannot deny a person's right to die, right?" Shakir grabs the president and three of his men follow with the guard.

**At NCIS-LA Base**

"Director, are you seeing this?" Hetty asks the man on the screen. A worried face has been plastered on her face since "Mr. Allen" showed up. Now it was all up to her team to save the president of the consulate.

"Yes. I made a call and the SWAT is twenty minutes out." He says, keeping his face to the screen with security footage.

"I hope it's not going to be too late director." Hetty says quietly.

**In the Consulate basement…**

Shakir with his men make their way downstairs with a struggling body guard and the man they actually want.

"I don't know what you want but you will never get it!" The president spits out at them.

"Awww….Mr. President, those words hurt me. You know how I get when I get into a temper because I don't get what I want." He slaps the president hard on the cheek.

"Stop! If you kill him, you will never get what you want." The guard yells at Shakir.

"Now, what am I going to do with you? Should I shoot you? Knife you? Torture you? The possibilities are endless." Shakir says ironically with a smile on his face.

**In the Conference Room…**

"Kensi, do you have the security guards?" Sam asks the receptionist.

"Yup, Mr. President, I have you. Do you now know why we had you change spots?" Kensi asks one small guard.

"I do, thank you so much. But how are we going to get out of here? We are being watched by some of Shakir's men. They might hear us!" he tells the agents. Personally, she couldn't think about much since Callen was taken away but she had to get the president out.

"Don't worry, we have a plan. Sam." She nods him. They both quickly take out their guns and shoot into the two men.

"Hurry everyone, we have this. Go home. Mr. President, have your other guards take you to your house. We have agents and police there." Sam confidently tells them.

"Thank you. I hope you get my guard back and your agent back." He leaves them standing above the dead bodies. Kensi prays that that they do.

"Common Sam, lets move. They probably heard those shots." They gracefully head downstairs. They train their guns on open doors and openings as they emerge from the staircase.

"Clear!" Kensi shouts to Sam.

"Kensi! Over here." Sam waves her over where they see a dead body and Callen being beaten. Suddenly they hear the cocking of a gun behind them. They turn around to see a man with a gun on them.

"Shit." Sam says.

The man takes the agents over to Callen and Shakir.

"So…you are the clever agents who took away my president. And to add insult to injury you send an old fart to be his fake. Let me guess, this is one of your agents too?" Shakir says punching Callen in the gut. Kensi flinches. One of his men hands him a knife.

"You figured us out. How'd you know?" Sam asks Shakir.

"Well your first mistake was not giving your little faker enough info. When I asked him about what he would do about MY people. He gave a generic answer. And when I heard your shots, I knew you wouldn't do that unless the president was safe, but you came here anyway. Now, I am going to kill your agent then you."

Meanwhile his rant, Kensi has been staring at Callen and into his pretty blue eyes. She never knew how they glowed unless they were in the face of danger. Just then she notices a glint of mischief in his eyes. His mouth which has been in a gloomy state now smiles at her. _What the? No, G. Please, live through today. _Even though her thoughts stay in her head, she sees him shake his head and smile. With a burst of power and agility, Callen breaks free and punches Shakir and kicks the other guard. He turns to smile broadly at Kensi and Sam.

"I told you guys…" Shakir, out of the blue, stabs Callen right in the chest. Callen tries to catch a breath but fails. With his darkened blue eyes in a blank state, Callen collapses into the hard pavement floor.

"CALLEN!" Kensi screams. She punches the man holding her and shoots Shakir five times in the chest. He does not survive. She and Sam rush over to Callen.

"Hetty, Eric! Call an ambulance!" Sam calls to Hetty over the earpiece. Eric was already on it and called it when he saw Callen on Sam's button.

"Callen, G. Please, stay with me. You've got to make it G." Kensi says, lifting Callen's head. Tears start to fall.

"No, common man. Stay with me. We have to have more time to get more donuts and joke about Hetty behind her back." Sam pleads with G. They hear sirens in the back ground.

"We need more time for us." Kensi says to Callen.

"Shh… I will always be with my favorite agent." Callen flashes his 100 watt smile at her and closes his eyes. Kensi starts to bawl as paramedics arrive and cart the agent with no name away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and the suggestions. If you want to continue with ideas of what should happen next please review!**

**I do not own NCIS-LA. If i did, this story would have been an episode already and Callen/Kensi would be together. Sigh* If only. **

--------------NCIS-------L-A---------------------

**Two and a half weeks later…**

Nervous feelings filled Callen's stomach. He had been in the hospital until late yesterday and he was driving on his way to NCIS. He and Kensi didn't see each other at all in that time. He figured that what they had said to each other before he passed out had an impact on them. He also knew that when he got shot, Kensi took it pretty hard. He couldn't think of what he caused her when he got stabbed right in front of her. But he couldn't think about that now. As he was thinking about this he passes the donut shop that Sam and he go to. _Good times, good times. _

**At NCIS**

"Hetty, is Callen coming back today?" Kensi anxiously asks the small director.

"Why yes deary. Didn't you visit him while he was at the hospital?" Hetty questions Kensi.

"Uhhh…yah, of course, he just didn't tell me when he was returning for sure because he was so happy to go home." The junior agent lies to Hetty. In all truthfulness, she didn't even stop by once. She was plagued by too many nightmares to see him. After he had closed his eyes, the paramedics showed up and took him away. That night, she cried and cried. He told her that he would always be with her. He lied; he left her when he closed his eyes. She had already had the chance of losing him when he got shot. 5 times. That's how many times Callen was shot and that's how many times Shakir was shot. But the thing is that she knows that Callen survived it and Shakir didn't.

During Kensi's thoughts, Hetty had drifted away and Sam walked in with a dozen powdered donuts.

"Mmmm, smell the goodness that they call DONUTS!" Sam yells to the world.

"Oooo, that does smell good. I might sneak one in before Hetty sees." Kensi tries to grab one but Sam swats her hand away with his.

"No, this is for Callen's welcome home party." Sam makes a face at her.

"Sam, I never went away! But I will help myself to some powder heaven." Sam and Kensi light up at the sight of Callen coming in.

"Well you did for a second there Callen." Kensi adds as they all dig in. Callen walks over to her and puts an arm on her. She blushes at this. He gingerly takes her aside so that they can talk without Sam hearing them.

"About that, do you want to talk about what was said?" He asks delicately, his blue eyes growing softer with the sight of the beautiful agent.

"No. We just talked with our emotions. I thought you were going to die. There was moment between us but we have our jobs to think about." Kensi tries to hide the pain she feels with saying those words. But what she doesn't see is the pain in Callen's eyes.

"Oh, yah, I guess so." He slinks his head and walks away. "Hey Sam, get your gear, we are heading to the NCIS gym." G. says to Sam.

"Yes! I knew you would warm up to the idea! I told you Hetty, that investment wasn't a waste of our resources!" And with that, he and Callen walk away.

"Okay Mr. Hanna. Miss Blye, why don't you go supervise those children while they play with their new toys."

"Fine but if the shirts come off, I am outta there!" Kensi follows where the boys left. As she comes into the viewing room, she thinks about the weird floor plan. She is in the viewing room, which has a one sided mirror, which she thinks is weird considering the boys wont know they are being watched or maybe that was the idea. But when you look into the glass window, she can see the gym equipment and the exit into the changing room. Just then the boys come into the gym. Callen goes to the pull up bar and Sam goes to the weight table.

"What are you boys doing?" Kensi asks herself out loud when she sees Sam dancing to the music they put on. The song is "Uprising" by Muse. Callen gets into it and dances too. Kensi laughs at him. She marvels at how easy it is for him to make her laugh not on purpose. She looks at his smile when he is jumping up and down with his best friend, who is equally into it. After the song is over though, they get back to working out.

Soon they are sweaty and smelly, Callen especially. He takes off his shirt to reveal five small scars and one large scar in his chest. Kensi gasps, she never actually saw the effects of the bullets and the knife. She flashes back.

_He smiles at her and his eyes light up with pride. She just wants to stop in that moment and halt what is coming. But she can't because it already happened. Right as she sees Shakir, she tries to look away but cannot. Kensi just looks at Callen's eyes and not his bloody chest as Shakir stabs him with no mercy. Callen's eyes darken immediately but keep trained on Kensi. She shoots Shakir and rushes over to him and holds his wound. In that moment, when she touches him, even in these situations, she sees his eyes glow a little bit more. _

Kensi snaps out of that moment as she feels tears in her eyes. She has to remind her self that the man she felt that pain for was right in front of her. Callen is now back on the pull up bar. She now notices the acute movements of his abs and arm muscles as he moves up and down. She smiles at this and drools a little. Her heart flutters at the thought of them, together. She realizes that she could have those six pack abs and those muscular arms close to her. But her bubble is popped when she gets a text from Eric. Kensi looks up and makes sure that Callen and Sam got it too. _Eric! Why now?_ But she thinks back to those six pack abs as she leaves the room with a certain glow about her because of one nameless agent.

_Thanks for reading... If you think that you have killer ideas for me, please review it. And if you have praise, please write a review... _

_Who knows...i might take one of your ideas and put a shout out! Thanks. :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the positive feed back. I am really proud of this chapter. Thank you to DonStella for pushing me to go deeper with Sam and Callen and a large SHOUT OUT totitaundomiel for helping me edit this story and giving me ideas. Keep on suggesting ideas if you want. **

**"Eric, what do you have?" Sam eagerly asks Eric. He has wanted a case since G got here. His buddy has been acting weird since the hospital and Sam was going to find out but he needs time to figure it out and a case would lend him some time.**

"Well today an agent of our local FBI was gunned down. Now you would think that the FBI would do this investigation but they are staying away from their own deaths so they are passing it to us." Eric swings in his chair to face the screen after talking to the team and continues.

"His name was Thomas Fletcher. He was a marine for the last ten years before he joined the FBI two years ago. He is married to Emily Fletcher or Emily Johnson. The couple has two kids and was happily married."

"We don't need facebook status Eric, we need more info." Callen tells him. He notices something in the corner of his eye and turns his head. Kensi has a tear on her cheek. He worriedly catches her attention and silently asks her if she is okay. She nods and continues to listen to Eric. Callen turns his head back to the screen with some hesitation.

"Fine… He got dishonorably discharged after failing a random drug test while serving in Afghanistan. Thomas also was on watch by his boss when he was constantly late to work and was suspected of being involved in the local gang." Eric turns around again.

"And this guy was in the FBI? How is that Eric?" Sam impatiently asks Eric.

"He got in with one heck of a recommendation from former marine sergeant and probably a blow job." Eric smiles at his joke but stops when he sees Kensi leave. Sam and Callen also see this. Callen is about to go after her but is stopped by Sam.

"Let her go G. She can talk to Nate." Sam holds Callen by a grip on his arm. Callen nods and shakes off Sam's hand. _She should talk to me._ Despite his gut and thoughts, Callen listens further into Eric's debriefing.

Kensi calmly walks out of the room and out the building. She needs to think. Kensi's thoughts have been scrambled ever since she saw Tom's face on the large screen. She couldn't believe that he was dead. Just three years ago she was working with him and sleeping with him. He had been on her old team and was her sex buddy until she got transferred to NCIS-LA. She remembers that first day and what made her break it off with Tom.

_A younger Kensi Blye walks up with two bags in hand to a smaller lady. She thinks it's a little girl at first but when that girl turns around she realizes it's a full grown woman. Well not FULL grown but aged. _

"_Hello. I am looking for Hetty. Do you know where she is?" Kensi nervously asks the petite woman._

"_Well you are talking to her deary. Welcome to NCIS Los Angeles. I will take you inside and have you meet the team. I hear you come highly recommended." Hetty walks in front of Kensi as they enter the building. Kensi is in awe of its beautifulness. _

"_Ahhh…yes. My boss liked me very much." Kensi enters the main area were two men are bickering. She overhears some of their conversation as they approach._

"_No, Crispy Cream is way better than Dunkin Donuts! Crispy's are fresh and wonderful." Says the large ripped black man to the scrawnier but equally ripped man on his right._

"_No way, those donuts are too doughy for me. I like them firm." He says as they walk up to Hetty._

"_That's what she said." They both snicker at this comment. They stop as soon as they realize that Hetty heard them._

"_Well I see you two have been up to no good." Hetty scolds the two men like they were children. One looks down ashamed but the scrawnier one just looks at Kensi with curiosity. She looks at his body and notices he doesn't look that bad all around. She also notices how blue that agent's eyes are and how beautiful they are. They are looking into each others eyes when Hetty coughs and starts the introductions._

"_This is Mr. Sam Hanna." Hetty points to the larger one. They shake hands. _

"_And this is Mr. G Callen." Kensi shyly looks at Callen and they shake hands. When they do, they are both shocked as they both feel a chill go through their bodies. Kensi blushes as they pull apart. Callen is equally flustered but he doesn't show it. _

"_Boys this is Miss Kensi Blye. She is the agent assigned to us. Be nice to her." Hetty starts to walk away but turns and says. "Oh and Callen, give her a private tour please. Sam, we have some old paper work to catch up on." Sam groans and leaves an awkward Kensi and Callen standing there._

"_Well Ummm… this is the general area for our paper work and our research. This will be your desk. Have any questions?" He asks as they walk around the office. _

"_Why did she call you G?" Kensi asks. She is very blunt about this question. _

"_Because that's all I know and all I have to know that is this." He shows her his dog tag with the letter G inscribed on it. Kensi looks at it then into Callen's eyes. They show hurt and sadness but as soon as he sees her look at him, they go back to just being simply blue. _

"_My dad disappeared when I was ten. That's why I wanted to join NCIS. I wanted to help people like me to find people that they love who have died or disappeared know what happened." She doesn't know why she said that because she just met him but Kensi feels a connection to him with the need to share something. Obviously he feels the same because he puts an arm around her shoulders and ignores the sparks as they walk upstairs. She smiles at him and he smiles at her. When he does that, Kensi can see the smile in his blue eyes and her heart flutters. _

Kensi sighs at the simplicity of those moments. When she felt that bond that day, she called Tom and broke off their sort of relationship. She felt bad but she couldn't string along someone when she felt something for someone else. Kensi's feelings for G turned into a strong friendship and they forgot the hidden sparks until Callen got shot. That's when her feeling started to shift again. During her thoughts and her reminiscing, Hetty sat down beside her on the bench.

"Is there something wrong Miss Blye?" Hetty carefully asks Kensi. Hetty has been noticing stolen glances between her agent in charge and her junior agent. Hetty has never been against office dating. She has done it herself but as long as it doesn't get in the way of field work.

"I knew him Hetty. I knew Thomas. Three years ago I was WITH him." Hetty nods her head silently.

"I was aware of that. When you transferred, you boss also told me about your interesting predicament with Thomas. I was also told that you broke it off too." Kensi nods at this. Hetty also knows why but doesn't bring it up. "Well are you okay to work on this case? You can go do paper work."

"I can work on this case Hetty. I am fine." Kensi stands up and wipes the tears from her face and walks tall into the building. _Fine. That's what everyone is. Just fine. _

Kensi is alone at her desk working on research while Sam and Callen are on the balcony.

"I am worried about her Sam. She shouldn't be on this case. She was involved with Thomas Fletcher." Callen anxiously says to Sam.

"She's fine G. She needs to focus on something and she is doing just that." Sam pats his friend on the back. "Hey, what has been going on between you two?"

"Nothing, I just have some concerns. That's all, I mean with Dom's death and my knifing, I am afraid of how she is doing." Callen gazes fondly and worriedly at Kensi, who is working feverishly at her computer.

"Okay, now I know that is true but what else. You are hiding something from me. Like this morning. What were you talking about?" Sam looks at G and asks him.

"I was checking to see if she was okay. Like I said, she saw me practically die." Callen looks back at Sam in the eyes.

"You did die G. right in her arms. The paramedics had to shock you." Sam corrects Callen. Callen just puts a _I told you so_ look on his face. "Fine, I get what you mean. Just promise me that you won't do that again."

"I will try Sam." They both turn back to look on the junior agent but the nameless agent looks at Kenz with especially nervous and loving eyes.

_Please continue to give a lot of reviews. I am open to suggestions about what you want to see in the next chapter. Don't worry, i will get one out asap! _

_:D _


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I am excited for the next chapters. I am not quiet sure where this is heading but it will be a monumental occasion(in my opinion). Another heads up to titaundomiel for helping me in this fanfic. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A shrill sound of a whistle is heard across the NCIS headquarters. Eric is on the balcony summoning his fellow workers. He knew that they didn't like the sound but that was the only way to get their attention. He sees Sam and Callen stop talking beside him and Kensi stop typing at her computer.**

"I got a lead." With those few words, he goes back into the command center with the gang following closely behind him. Eric crashes onto his trusty chair and enlarges the screen.

"This is Achmed Alkazir. He was on our terrorist watch list because of his relationship with Shakir Alazar." Eric carefully looks around. He knows the burned images in his team's heads of Callen's stabbing are probably still fresh. He takes a breath and continues.

"He has been seen in Afghanistan with Shakir, three months ago. We believe that he came here with Shakir but went separate ways. Now, Achmed was in Kabul four years ago with Thomas. We also believe that Achmed's group was attacked by marines that Thomas was stationed in. Three of Thomas's fellow marines fell and never came back up and two out of ten people in Achmed's group survived, including Achmed. Thomas filled a report when he returned saying that he fought hand to hand with the group's leader and slashed him in the leg before he wobbled off. Achmed may have came back to seek revenge." Eric takes an emphasized deep breath after saying that all.

"Hmmm…that's a lot of believes Eric. But this does explain Thomas's death." Callen looks intensely at the screen. He wants this man because of the pain he caused to his agents. Callen glances over to Kensi. During this info, she has been awfully quiet. Usually she has a blurb to add to their conversation but she has said nothing. When they disperse, he walks over to her and touches her arm.

Kensi has been staring off into space this whole time, only listening to brief segments of Eric's informational speech. She is brought down to earth by someone's touch. She can tell its Callen's because of the gentleness that is mixed with hesitancy. She looks over at his dark blue eyes looking worriedly back at her. He takes her to the side to talk to her.

"Kenz, what's going on? Why did you leave earlier?" He knows that she probably won't open up to him but he is willing to try harder to connect with her.

"Uhhh… I just had something personal that I was thinking about. I talked to Hetty about it." She can't look up at him because she knows that if she looks into his eyes that she will tell him everything. She can't let him know about Thomas and hurt him.

"Kenz, you can tell me. I am your friend. You can trust me." Callen has thought that she trusted him enough to reveal stuff about her but apparently not. He chokes back a lump in his throat and listens to her.

Kensi looks up upon hearing that last part. She never wanted him to think that she didn't trust him. She can see his eyes grow a little bit darker with pain.

"I do trust you. I put my life in your hands everyday. I just can't talk about it Callen." She closes her eyes to push away the sight of Callen's saddened eyes and walks away. She has to bury herself in work to get rid of the tightening of her chest.

Callen sees her walk away. He doesn't know what he has to do to gain her trust. She said that she trusts him at work and there is no doubt about that but what he wants is to be her person that she talks to when she needs to. Unfortunately, their emotional turmoil has to be set aside because the case comes first. Callen walks downstairs and meets up with Sam.

"Hey G. What was up with Kensi?" Sam cautiously asks Callen. Lately, he has been stepping on egg shells around these two.

"I honestly don't know. And that's what scares me. She doesn't trust me enough to tell me things." Callen looks sadly at his friend. Sam has always understood Callen's situations. He has also given excellent advice too.

"Give her time G. Remember our first day? Haha! Man, who knew that we would be best friends." Sam smacks Callen on the back as they both sit down at their desks. Callen thinks back to that day.

_Callen nervously walked into the NCIS building. He had heard that his boss was hot and smart. He wasn't one to go for co-workers but that might change. He spins around the room, taking in the sights. Once he stops, he sees a blond walk towards him._

"_Hello. I am Laura Macy. I am the head of the NCIS- Los Angeles agency. You must be G. Callen. I am glad you accepted my offer." Macy signs for Callen to follow her. They walk to a general area with two lone desks facing each other. Callen's curiosities are peaked by this second desk. He didn't know that he was working with anyone. _

"_This is your desk, where you can conduct anything work related. Your partner will be here shortly." She walks away, leaving a curious Callen alone to investigate. He can't wait to meet his partner. Maybe it was a short, bad ass cop who went rogue or a tough as nails female cop who was always gifted in investigations. Callen's imagination runs wild with situations. His expectations fall as he sees an equally curious large black man approach Macy. They shake hands and walk over to come over to where Callen was. _

_ "G. Callen meet Sam Hanna. You two will be partners. I will be back to see if your settled in." Macy leaves them staring at each other. They are both sizing the other up. Obviously Sam has an advantage. Callen sticks out his hand for Sam to shake. Sam analyzes Callen's hand before shaking it._

_ "Yah, I am G. Callen. I transferred here from LA-PD. What about you?" Callen asks Sam. _

"_Sam Hanna. Former Marine." Sam awkwardly stands around. He sways to his own whistling. Callen coughs and sits in his desk. Sam does the same. They look around, both happy about their new positions. Sam and Callen both look up and see each other's smile and immediately stop. He doesn't know what it is but this Sam guy is different then most people. He isn't as trusting and defiantly doesn't like him. But to be honest, Callen isn't sure if __he likes Sam__ either. They will have to suffer this awkward silence all day. __**This is going to be along day.**_

Callen sighs and laughs. Back then, he wouldn't have thought that the annoying man who he was partnered up with would become his best friend. But he remembers his thought, _He wasn't one to go for co-workers but that might change. _At the time, he probably hadn't thought that it wouldn't be Macy who he would bend the rules for. He looks over to where Kensi is sitting at. He is trying so hard to get close to her but she keeps on pushing him away. But then again, maybe it was for the best. He gloomily looks back down and focuses on his work.

Kensi sits down in the library. Whenever she needs to sort out her emotions, she comes here. The smell of old books and the comfortable silence is a strange comfort for her. She can't seem to get Callen out of her head. She has been around this man most of her adult career and she still gets small butterflies each time he casts a loving gaze or a smile. Kensi drops her head into her hands. What was she going to do? A man she slept with is dead and the one she wants to be with could die at any moment. Boy could she pick them. She has to shake off those thoughts and get to work.

Kensi opens her laptop and begins looking on NCIS's data base for more information on leads. Maybe if she could find Alkazir then Thomas can be put to rest in her mind. She scans through pages and pages of old survey reports. Suddenly, she notices a sentence that captures her attention and causes a huge smile on her face. She found it! She might have found Alkazir. Kensi quickly gets up and exits the library.

"Callen… Sam, I found something!" Kensi excitedly pulls Callen off his seat by his arm and pulls him up the stairs. Sam follows them. He wonders why Kensi had to keep her arm interlocked with Callen's. He shrugs it off and enters the large tech center with Kensi and Callen.

"Eric, can you pull up page 32 of agent's Hamilton's survey report?" Kensi asks Eric. He pulls the page upon the large screen. Kensi walks up to it and points out a sentence and reads it out loud.

"**We noticed that a man known as Achmed Alkazir has been hanging around port 53 with suspect; private hanger of suspect is a popular meeting place, only suspect and Alkazir go in. **This was taken six years ago; Hamilton noticed Achmed hanging by Gregory Slaviskey, a known Russian arms dealer. Do you know what this means?" Kensi looks around at her fellow team mates and wonders if they got the clue. The look in their eyes speaks for itself. She needs to explain it.

"They are GAY! I know that hardly any terrorists are known to be gay but this fits. If we can locate Gregory Slaviskey then we can find Alkazir!" Skeptic looks show up on her team mates faces.

"Ahhh Kenz, you might be reading too much into this. Maybe they were dealing arms privately." Callen critically says to her.

"Callen, a woman can pick up a gay on her radar like you can become a new person for an undercover mission." Kensi fights back with this statement. She doesn't know what it is but her gut is making her not give in to Callen this time.

"She has a point G. We don't have any leads and its worth trying." Sam tries to encourage G. to give way to Kensi. They don't need work issues to add to their personal issues.

During Sam's talking, Callen has stared at Kensi. He looks her up and down to see if she is serious with the gay idea. He looks into her eyes and sees the hope in them. He sighs and looks at Sam.

"Let's go to Port 53." Kensi smiles at Callen and all three of them leave. Eric smiles at Hetty, who was standing in the doorway the whole time.

"We might get him!" Hetty nods and approaches Eric.

"But I suggest that we keep our eyes wide open for delays. I have a bad feeling about port 53." Hetty nervously looks at the small security screen showing a nameless agent hopping in the black SUV with his partners.

_Please give a plethora(a lot) of reviews please. Suggestions are wanted... :) Maybe your idea will show up!_

_-Tvmatchmaker_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peeps. I would like to thank you for all your suggestions and a shout out to KJMC. PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS!**

"_**You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be." -Chuck Palahniuk**_

As soon as Kensi stepped foot onto the cold cement inside the hanger of part 53, she knew that something would go wrong. Her gut was screaming at her to get out and leave. She had this feeling when the embassy was taken over and she had it when Callen was shot. This was not good. Just to make sure, Kensi turns her head to see if her partners were behind her. They are. She looks at Callen, who is staring into the blackness ahead of them. After a second, his eyes focus back to her and he smiles. He walks up to her and pats her on the back. He goes first as they all enter the depths of the hanger. They sweep through it and see nothing. Callen takes some initiative and begins the process of investigation.

"Sam, there is some movement in the east sector. Check it out. Kenz, I saw some weapons and some pictures, if your theory was right, we should see some pictures of Gregory and his lover. I will check some of these file cabinets over here." After dispersing, the group eagerly begins.

Sam brings his gun up to his other hand as he goes through room to room. G said that there was some movement and he doesn't want to be surprised by anything. Today has already thrown a couple of knots his way, with the Kensi and Callen thing. Sam doesn't want the team to break up if Callen and Kensi end up breaking up, if they do. They have it good and it doesn't take much to mess it up. Out of nowhere, Sam's hairs stand on end. That isn't good. Sam shakes his thoughts and focuses on catching the terrorist.

Kensi puts on her gloves gingerly. She glazes over the pictures laid before her. One picture catches her eye. It shows Achmed and Gregory hugging with each of their body-guard's right behind them. _Terrorists aren't known to hug each other? This is…_ Her thoughts get interrupted by the sound of clashing metal. She draws out her gun and silently goes to Callen's position. To her horror, she sees Callen, out cold on the ground and Sam struggling for a gun with a just as tall man.

"NCIS! Step away from the agent Gregory Slaviskey!" Kensi yells out.

"Убейте меня, Вы скулите!"_(Kill me, you bitch)_

"Fine, if that's the way you want it!" Kensi shoots Gregory in the arm. He yells out but gets the gun and runs away. Sam is about to make chase but is stopped by Kensi's arm.

"Sam! What happened to Callen?" She looks from his eyes to Callen's closed ones. She can't get an answer because Sam runs off to the direction that Slaviskey went. Kensi kneels down beside Callen and lightly touches his shoulder.

As if someone special was watching on those agents, Callen lazily opened his eyes. Immediately they scanned the area. His eyes then met the gentle hazel ones of a caring agent by his side. He smiles at her as he gets up.

"Thanks for waking me up. Man, that guy can punch." Callen turns his head and it makes a cracking noise like when you crack your fingers.

"No problem. What happened?"

"Slaviskey probably saw me looking at his files so he came up and knocked me out. I don't know what happened after that. Where's Sam?"

"He went chasing after Slaviskey. We need to go help him."

"Let's go." Both the agents head off into the general direction to where Kensi saw Sam go. Suddenly they hear shots fired. Callen and Kensi find cover. When they do, Kensi notices how Callen puts a protective arm around her as if to shield her. She grows hot and blushes. She is glad that the shots distract Callen from looking at her.

"Guys I need help over here!" They hear Sam's calls for back up. Callen and Kensi instantly run to where they can see both Sam and Slaviskey. Sam is pinned between the wall and a crate, firing at Slaviskey, who is making his way to the door. Callen nods to Kensi as they separate. He stands up and fires at the suspect to distract him for Kensi to come up behind him.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's better than being stuck in-between traffic though." Callen smiles at Sam's comment as they continue firing.

"Let's go Sam!" Callen and Sam start to advance to Slaviskey's position.

"Too bad NCIS, I really do hate to kill cops and you government people." Gregory says with a thick Russian accent. Little does he know that Kensi is sneaking up on him… or does he?

Without warning, Gregory turns around and shoots Kensi in the shoulder. Shocked and hurt, Kensi falls to the ground. Callen sees this and takes off in her direction. But Gregory turns around and begins to shoot at Callen. G feels nothing and so he shoots Gregory in the arm and then the leg. When he is near him, Callen whispers:

"Ваш счастливчик. _(You're a lucky bastard)"_ Sam handcuffs Slaviskey and takes him to the SUV. Callen turns and sees an injured Kensi on the floor. He rushes over to her and checks over her. He chooses to ignore the spark when he touches her arm._ Now isn't the time for anything but safety._

"Are you okay? Where are you shot? Sam call an ambulance!" He combs her over with his eyes then sees the blood coming down from her shoulder. His blue eyes grow wider with fear.

"It is just a flesh wound. I will be fine." Kensi tries to get up but fails. Without hesitation, Callen picks Kensi up like a groom does with his bride over a threshold. As he heroically carries her, she can't help but feel all the muscles flexing underneath her. She glances up and sees him looking determinately at the SUV. She smiles at her hero but it is cut short when a wave of pain rushes up her arm. Kensi looks over to see blood on Callen's shirt.

"Ohh crap, sorry Callen; I didn't mean to get blood on your favorite shirt." She apologetically looks at him.

"You're going to be fine. We will need you in the field." He smiles back at her and loads her into the ambulance that arrived. He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze before the ambulance drives away. Sam walks up to Callen and slaps him on the back.

"Common G. We have work to do." They both turn around and start to head back into the hanger but then Callen grabs his side in pain. He didn't feel any pain. What was hurting him so much? Callen looks down and sees a gun shot in his side. His face grows paler as he looses more blood.

"Sam!" With one last effort, Callen calls to his buddy. Sam looks over and sees his nameless comrade fall to the ground, surrounded in blood.

_Ooohh... what will happen next? Reviews and Suggestions are wanted. Don't worry, this incident might lead to some action on the ROMANCE front (if you know what i mean). Wink/wink. _


	6. Chapter 6

**At the Hospital…**

Kensi was in pain. Her arm felt like someone shot it, oh wait someone did! She is sitting on one of beds in a room, getting stitches. The bullet went straight through. As the doctors and nurses are intensely focusing on her wound, Kensi looks around. She hasn't seen Sam or Callen and she was sure by the connection that she had with one of them that he would be here. And by HE she meant Callen. _Maybe all those glances and worried looks were just part of their jobs. Callen's job was to protect all of them, so maybe she was just a colleague._ _No, what I saw was there. He carried me __like a knight__! That wasn't his job. _Before Kensi could continue with her thoughts, she sees Sam come rushing past her room, then turn around and come inside.

The doctors leave the room. Immediately, Kensi's eyes look to his hands. They are covered in blood. And she remembers that Sam never touched HER wound. Reality suddenly hits her.

"Wh… What happened Sam?" Her voice quivers as she desperately tries to calm herself down. _Please don't say it. Please Sam. _

"Callen was shot during the gun fight and he didn't know it until he passed out. He was rushed here and I need to tell you that… he is in emergency surgery now." Sam can't look at the distressed woman he sees before him. He knows that Callen and Kensi have been growing close since the incident at the embassy. Taking a chance, Sam looks up and sees a shocked Kensi with tears escaping her eyes.

"When will he get out of surgery?" Kensi's voice is quiet, afraid that if she speaks louder than the doctors might screw up because of the noise.

"In a couple of hours, I think. I told the nurses that I would be in your room and that they should get us when he is out of surgery." After telling her this and seeing no change in expression, Sam walks over to her bed and sits next to her.

"Shhhh… its okay Kensi. He'll be okay; he's Callen for Pete's Sake! I don't think he could have gone through all these horrible experiences if it wasn't for you." Sam pets her head as she silently listens while resting her head of his shoulder.

She feels so guilty about what she thought earlier. Of course there would be a good reason for Callen's absence. He was shot. Kensi had thought the worst of him and believed that he just didn't care enough.

**Three hours later… **

Those three hours felt like an eternity to Kensi. She had actually fell asleep for one of them but she dreamt of the day that she met Callen. But the other two hours were lasting forever. Sam was calmer than Kensi on the outside but she knew that on the inside, he was just as nervous as she was. They both felt helpless.

Just then the doctor came in. Kensi felt her hopes rise when she saw the confident look on the doctor's face. A miracle came to Kensi's mind as the doctor was approaching. And finally the doctor spoke to them.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that Mr. Callen was shot in the right section of the diaphragm, which will make it painful to breathe. But the good news is that he should make a full recovery in about a week. He was extremely lucky that the bullets went straight through and not stop in his diaphragm or he would have died."

"Not lucky enough apparently." Kensi added bitterly. She knows that this was the best possible outcome but a part of her felt guilty that she got shot and Callen got shot while coming to her rescue. Hearing her last comment, Sam elbows Kensi out of her thoughts.

"Well you can go see him now. He might be a little fuzzy because of the sedatives that we gave him during the surgery." The doctor walks away as the feelings of joy settle over Kensi and Sam.

"Kensi, you go see Callen. I will call the team and let them know about Callen's situation." Sam picks up his phone and walks out of Kensi's room. Feeling a little nervous but happy at the same time, Kensi begins walking to Callen's room. She doesn't know what to say to him. _Do I say thanks and act like the feelings weren't there? Or do I confront him about it? No, that might result in losing their friendship, if there weren't._ After taking a deep breath, she steps into Callen's room. Her heart aches for him as she sees the multiple tubes attached to his body.

Kensi spots a chair and pulls it next to him. She lifts his hand and holds it in hers. Butterflies fly as she feels the warmth flowing from his hand. She sighs and relishes the moment. But her bubble is popped when she hears someone clear their throat. Kensi really hopes that it wasn't the man she was holding hands with that did that. Shyly, Kensi glances up at Callen's face. To her slight embarrassment and joy, he is looking at her with shinning blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey, ummm… when did you wake up?"

"Just a moment ago."

They both look at their hands, which are still intertwined. Kensi blushes and pulls her hand away. They sit there for a few moments, trying to think of something to say.

"I just want to say I am sorry."

"Sorry for what? I was the one who got shot. You didn't pull the trigger." Callen's eyes look questioningly at Kensi.

"I was not careful and that got me a bullet wound. You got up and saved me but in the process, you got shot." Kensi looks ashamed at the floor. She can't stand to see the pain that she caused.

He can't stand to see the pain that he is causing her. He let his emotions take control and he got shot for it. He could live with getting shot; it was like a daily thing now, which was scary but he couldn't live with causing someone he loved pain. _No, loving her just causes more pain for her. _But then, he realizes that all those times that he did get hurt that she was there, no matter the pain. They both needed each other. _Screw it; emotions are what make us human. _Callen reaches up and gently tilts Kensi's head up so it is looking straight at him.

"Kenz, I don't care that I got shot. Hell, I survived a lot more but I can't see you get hurt and not do anything about it. It was my job to come and help you."

Hearing that last sentence hurts Kensi so much. _It was only his job; nothing else._ Sensing Kensi's disappointment he continues.

"But what I felt inside of me when Gregory shot you was not part of my job." He hesitated, "I was so scared" he confessed, "I was the one who let my emotions take control. I couldn't think straight and THAT got me shot"

During Callen's speech, Kensi's heart has been beating overtime to get enough oxygen to her brain. She is speechless. It really wasn't an all out emotional bearing fest but than again it was Callen. He had a way of charming her and making her feel safe without actually knowing it.

"I… I really don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, nothing at all." With those last words, Callen leans closer to Kensi. Both of their hearts are soaring and they can hear their heart beats in their ears. Just as they close their eyes, Sam enters the room with Eric, Hetty and Nate close behind him. Kensi and Callen quickly pull apart.

During the whole time, while each member is telling their side of the story of how they saw Callen got shot, Kensi has been sneaking longing glances at Callen. She can't help but wonder.

_What if I kissed the nameless agent? _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting. You should defiantly give me suggestions and reviews! I would appreciate it very, very much. Just another shout out to my editor, Titaundomiel! :P_**

**Six days later… **

It had been six days since Kensi and Callen's near kiss moment and neither of them had talked about it. Kensi noticed that they would stick to small talk and talk about his recovery. She didn't really like the situation that she was in. She could ruin a friendship, not get back her old relationship with Callen or get together with him but have to hide it from the team. All of those options weren't Kensi's favorite. But right now, she was going to the hospital to pick up Callen and drop him off at some apartment that he had been renting. When she got to the hospital, she drove up to Callen waiting on the sidewalk.

"Hey stranger, do you want a ride home?" Kensi jokingly says to him.

"No thanks, my foster mom taught me never to talk to strangers." Callen smiles back at her. He doesn't know what it is but lately he has been noticing that everything is more precious and important than he had paid attention too; especially the beautiful woman sitting before him. Callen's eyes drift to Kensi's lips as she laughs. He also listens to her laugh. He loves her laugh. _Wow, stalker-ish much?_ Callen laughs at his own thoughts and hops into the car.

"So are you excited to get out of the hospital?"

"Yeah…"He didn't sound that ecstatic. To be true to himself he wasn't looking forward to being in an empty apartment alone for the next couple of days.

Kensi noticed his lack of excitement.

She learned that the operation had gone so well that Callen only had two days of recovery time until he could return to work. She didn't know how she felt about that. Maybe it was that she felt a strong protection over Callen or just the thought of not being there when he needed her that was bugging her.

"You can rest in my guest room, if you want?" Kensi blurbs this out randomly. She couldn't let him recover by himself but staying with her might make the situation more awkward.

"No, Kenz. We both know that's a bad idea because of… what happened." They both nervously glance at each other. Callen really wants to not bring up what happened but he has to.

"Yeah… did you mean what you said about your feelings?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I also meant to say that I am really thankful that you keep helping me recover." Callen looks at Kensi with sad blue eyes. He doesn't want to keep depending on her for recovery help but there is something comforting about having her by his side.

"No problem. Well, here we are…" Once Kensi says this, they both look out the window to an apartment complex. Just before Callen steps out, Kensi grabs his hand.

"Callen, do you want to grab some dinner tonight? You know to celebrate your hospital release?" She looks hopefully at him. Maybe this was their chance to get it right.

"Kenz, I don't think…" He starts to say something but the look in her eyes makes him change his answer. "Sure why not? I haven't had some actual food in quiet awhile. How about I pick you up at 7 and I can take you to a surprise restaurant?"

"That sounds nice." She says softly. They both gaze at each other. Sighing, Callen hops out of Kensi's car and watches the SUV drive away. He smiles at himself. He just got a date with the beautiful Kensi Blye! Callen walks inside the hotel and begins to get ready.

**6:45 PM**

Kensi nervously fiddles with her necklace while trying to get her shoes on. Truthfully, she hasn't been this nervous since her first undercover mission. She walks over to the full body mirror and looks herself over. She is wearing a tight red dress that comes to her knees and fits her in all the right places. _If this doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will._ She smiles at her reflection and walks out of her bedroom. Kensi hears knocking on the door and looks at the kitchen clock. _Huh, he's early. _On her way to the door, she sets down her red purse.

"Callen are you just too…"

_**BAM! **_

**7:00 PM**

Callen anxiously steps up to Kensi's apartment door. He takes a deep breath and knocks. He smiles at the roses he holds in his hands. Callen notices dirty foot prints coming in and out of Kensi's apartment. Immediately his hand flies to where his gun is supposed to be but it isn't there. He knocks again and opens the unlocked door. Callen's stomach is tense; he knows that Kensi wouldn't leave her door unlocked. He steps inside her apartment to find an empty red purse, one earring and a note. His eyes scan over the note and they grow bigger with worry. He whips out his cell phone and calls Eric.

"Hey Eric, I know it's late and it's a Friday night but we may have an agent in distress. It's Kensi."

**At NCIS-LA Base…**

"Sam, situation room now."

Sam doesn't even want to know why Callen didn't even bother to say please. He hasn't seen his best friend in such stress since Kensi's shooting. _Kensi! _Sam realizes why the third agent isn't there and runs up to catch up with Callen.

They reach the large tech center and Callen hands Eric the note he read at Kensi's house. Eric reads the note aloud to Hetty and the rest of the team.

"Dear NCIS, I am not happy to hear that you have my Gregory. So I will not make you happy and take your precious NCIS agent Kensi Blye. She looks very dressed up tonight. Don't worry, I will take good care of her until I get my Gregory back. Meet at the Thai food restaurant on 3rd and High St tomorrow at 7:00pm sharp. Your biggest fan, Achmed Alkzir. PS, have agent Callen bring Gregory. ALONE."

The whole room is coated with a deep silence. Everyone looks around at each other and then at Hetty.

"Well, we will have to do what he says. Mr. Callen can I speak with you?" Hetty says. She has been looking at Callen ever since she read the letter and his face just was white and ghostly. She knows that Callen is blaming himself.

"Yes, Hetty?"

"First of all, you are supposed to be recovering. Secondly I want you to relax. You did nothing wrong, Mr. Callen."

"Hetty, I could have stayed with her or gone a little early to pick her up for our…" _Crap!_ Callen flinches at his screw up. He just told his boss that he and Kensi were going on a date.

"Pick her up for _our_ what, Mr. Callen?" She looks expectantly at him. She smiles a little because she knew that this was bound to happen but she likes to see Callen grow uncomfortable.

"Uhhh… non-romantic dinner?"

"Try again."

"… Date. We just have a lot to talk about and I was going to talk with her over dinner but this happened and…" Callen can't complete the sentence because his words hitch in his throat.

"Its okay, Mr. Callen. We are going to get Miss Blye back." Hetty starts to walk away but then turns and continues. "Ohh, I don't care about you two dating Mr. Callen, as long as you don't break her heart."

Callen watches the wise woman walk away from him. He just got told that it was okay to date Kensi. But he couldn't think about that now, he has to get Slaviskey and get ready.

**At Juan's Thai Food Restaurant… **

Callen takes a deep breath and waits at his reserved table. When he walked in, he noticed that all of the people in the restaurant are men and look very Afghani. That makes Callen nervous; if this doesn't go down well, he could get shot. _Oh wow! That's a new one._ He rolls his eyes at his sarcastic thoughts. His attention suddenly goes to the door when he sees Achmed walk in with a gun pointed to Kensi's head. His eyes immediately look over Kensi to see if she is hurt. Then he looks into her eyes. He notices that her hazel brown eyes probably mirror his own with concern. Callen's fear turns into hate for Achmed.

"**We are in position. Callen, you have to get Achmed outside in order for us to get you and Kensi out safely." **Sam chimes on Callen's earpiece.

"Well I see you don't have Gregory. Shame, I wanted to not kill your girlfriend and get blood all over my clothes." Callen begins to lunge at Achmed but the men around him tackle him to the ground. Achmed hands Kensi to his right hand man and walks to Callen.

"Temper Mr. Callen. Now I will let you live only because you know where Gregory is but that doesn't mean I can't make it hell." Achmed nods to the men holding Callen. They lift him up and suspend him against the wall.

"I want you to tell me where you put Gregory."

"You can go to hell Achmed." Callen murmurs.

Hearing this, Achmed punches Callen right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. After Callen struggles to catch another breathe, he punches Callen in the face. Achmed continues to beat up Callen.

During Callen's beat up, Kensi has been looking at his blue eyes and he has done the same. She flinches every time he receives a blow. She never wanted to see this happen to him. _It seems that every time they grow close or about to dig deeper in their relationship, horrible stuff happens to either of them. I have to do something or else Callen's going to get seriously injured. _When Kensi is thinking those thoughts, something Callen sees in her eyes makes him do something. He looks away from her and says.

"Wait, I will tell you where Gregory is as long as you let Kensi walk out right now." Achmed stops the beating and looks at Callen curiously.

"How do I know you aren't bluffing about telling me? I should just let my leverage walk free?"

Callen takes a deep breath and looks back at Kensi. He has to protect her no matter what. _This stuff __will a__lways happen to her if I am with her. I can't be with her, even though I love her. I love her? Yes, I love Kensi Blye._ _I need to get her out of this. _

"If I don't tell you then you can **shoot** me, **beat** me, **stab** me or even **kill** me. My boss knows where Gregory is and so you can leverage me. Please, just let her go."

Hearing this, Achmed smiles creepily which gives the nameless agent chills.

_What should happen next? I have a plan but i might add your suggestions in the next chapters._

_3 Tvmatchmaker_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for my long Hiatus break. Dun, dun.. DUN! Here is the eight chapter. Please give reviews and ideas for the next adventures ahead.**

"Ohh… Mr. Callen that gives me such wonderful idea but I have to decline your precious offer. See I already had a plan when I walked in here and I plan to execute it." Achmed turns to Kensi, who has just been standing by, helplessly and continues. "Now, Miss Blye, I want you to do something for me." He smiles creepily at her too. Callen watches with hate and fear as Achmed approaches Kensi with a knife.

"STOP! Don't you touch her!" Callen screams out. Kensi looks at Callen when he screams this. She hasn't seen this side of Callen at all. This Callen is protective and dangerous. Achmed getting closer to her stops her thoughts.

"Now, I already have a large search for me and personally I don't want to go to jail. But if I have to go to jail then I might as well have some fun doing it. Now, Mr. Callen. Will you please inform your team outside that you are in danger from someone who betrayed you. I said please." Achmed stops in front of Kensi and watches her as he says this.

"Never, you psychopath!" Callen spits out. Before he can continue, Achmed turns around, sharply and quickly, and cuts Callen's shirt in half so it is barely hanging on his body.

"Tisk, tisk Mr. Callen. Watch your temper. I wonder how much pain the legendary G. Callen could take before he gives up and begs for his life to be taken from him." Right as Achmed is about to cut Callen, he stops and looks at Callen's chest. "Wait… what are these? Are these scars? From what Mr. Callen? Wait… don't answer that. Miss Blye, will you please describe in detail what happened?" Everyone in the room looks at Kensi. She thinks that she is feeling what a lab rat must feel like. _Why does he want me to do it?_

"Well… uh, Callen just finished helping out with an investigation and he was on a street corner with another agent when. . ." Kensi starts to choke up when she thinks of the video that she saw that day. With tears in her eyes, she continues. "When an unmarked van drove by and a guy with an AK-47 shot Callen in the chest five times before driving away."

After hearing this story Achmed bursts out in laughter. He is laughing so hard that he bends down because his side hurts. Kensi just looks on in disgust. _Sick bastard. _

"Man… phew. I haven't laughed that hard since I killed that marine that double crossed me or what ever he did. You know, I have killed so many people that I forget a lot of them… Oh wait. Thomas! That was his name. Strong bastard. I couldn't kill him by myself. I had to have my boys here help me. That got me teased by Gregory. But don't worry, we made up." Achmed continues glancing at Callen's scars. Just the way he is looking at them makes Kensi's skin crawl.

"Now… Mr. Callen I will give you one more chance to call your friends outside and say what I want you to say."

"NEVER! I would rather…" Callen is cut off by one of the large men's hand covering his mouth. Achmed signals for him to let his hand off Callen's mouth.

"I want to hear him." Achmed smiles disturbingly at Callen. Callen thinks about continuing but looks at Kensi, who is pleading with her eyes for Callen to stop.

"Never mind… But I won't do it." Callen stays firm on his opinion.

"I was hoping you would say that." Achmed approaches Callen with the knife. Kensi can hear Callen gulp. He might act tough but she can tell that he is scared just as she is. Her attention is pulled back to the gleaming knife. Her heart leaps with every step Achmed makes towards Callen.

"You know… I am noticing something. These bullets are like connect the dots. I used to love that game when I was little. Although I found it so hard to follow the order of the dots so I just made my own. Hmm…" He draws the knife up and begins to cut Callen from scar to scar.

"AHHHH!" Callen's screams are loud and horrible for Kensi. She turns her head so she can't see Callen being serrated but she can still hear him scream. Her heart breaks to hear him in pain. Unfortunately, Achmed turns around and sees her look away. His eyes flash a light color as he comes towards her. By this time, Callen has run out of a lot of fighting energy and Kensi can see it in his very dark blue eyes.

"Oh no, my dear. You just don't get to be a spectator, why you are the main event! Here this knife is so heavy in my hand and I am tired from connecting three dots. Why don't you connect the other two." Right when he says that Kensi's head shoots up and she glares right at him.

"No way, Alkazir."

"Well I guess you will need some help then." He grabs her hand and despite her struggling gets the knife in her hand and plasters her finger prints all over it. He wraps his hand around hers which is holding the knife and he forces her to walk towards Callen. Kensi begins to tear up. By the time she reaches Callen, she is in full tears. They look into each others eyes and don't look away as Achmed's hand forces Kensi's to cut Callen. She can see him biting back screams and tears.

Finally after searching in Callen's eyes and finding some fight back in him, Kensi closes her eyes and focuses for the job ahead. _Let's kick some ass. _

After painfully enduring the knifing, Callen realizes the only way to make it stop is to fight back. With all the energy he can muster, he looks into Kensi's eyes and the **nameless agent** shows that mischievous glitter in his eyes and he smiles.

_Review and suggestions please. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long hiatus. I hope that you will continue to give suggestions about where this should go even though i do have a plan. I expect it to be wrapping up soon. **

**I am not sure if i should add this because a lot of people do this but uh... _I clearly don't own NCIS-LA. Blah..blah. blah. Add something quirky and about if i did own it._**

Smiling, Callen looks at Achmed which throws him off balance.

"What are you smiling at? Your girlfriend here just knifed you and played connect the dots with your chest."

"_She's not my girlfriend_." Callen murmurs to himself. Achmed steps closer to Callen to see if he missed anything when Callen yells…

"NOW!" Callen head butts Achmed while Kensi high kicks the man holding her. Kensi turns around and begins to fight off the dozen men coming at them both. Callen quickly wrestles free from the two men holding him and punches them both simultaneously, knocking them unconscious. He turns back to Achmed, who is holding his head and punches him so hard that he is thrown back into a table. Callen walks towards him with his blue eyes gleaming with dedication and ferocity and kicks Achmed in the head, rendering him useless for now.

Callen smiles at himself for a moment but is pulled out by a body slamming up against him. He turns back around to see Kensi being flocked by many men.

"Sam, get in here **now**." He yells into his earpiece before jumping onto two men who are struggling to get to Kensi.

Kensi is having a hard time fighting off so many men but she is glad that her training has somewhat prepared her for it. With one surge of men fought off, Kensi takes a precious second to glance over where Callen is and sees him kick Achmed in the head. With Achmed knocked out a weight of fear is lifted off of her. She hears him roar into his ear piece but then her focus returns to the five men running at her. _Sheesh, do they not have guns?_ Kensi punches and kicks and so all that she can see are feet, legs and arms but she is pretty sure she is winning. Out of all the hustle and bustle one loud voice is heard busting through the door.

"Drop your weapons and get down on the ground." Sam yells as he leads the swat team through the quaint restaurant. Hearing G's screams and hearing Achmed torture him was hard for Sam not to break down the door but he was given orders from G not to go in until he said so. Luckily for them, the remaining men preparing to attack his team mates complied with his scream. Sam was thankful that it didn't turn any uglier as it was.

When all of the bad guys are being picked up and arrested, Callen looks at Kensi. Their eyes lock with the others. Kensi can feel her heart beat faster than she's felt it before and she can't get the butterflies out of her stomach. She can see his eyes soften and they walk to each other. With the final step, they embrace. Her arms wrap protectively around his neck, not willing to let him escape. His arms wrap around her torso and the small of her back. She turns into his neck, slightly sniffing his hair which smells of gun powder and his old spice shampoo. She can feel his warm breath as he speaks into her ear.

"I am glad _you're _okay."

A minute passes by but they are comfortably in each others arms. Callen doesn't want to let go but when her dress fabric rubs against his bare and bloody chest, it makes him draw back a groan of pain and pull away from her. He can see the questioning look in her eyes as they pull apart. He so desperately wants to grab her and kiss away that look but the adrenalin of the fight has worn off and the pain in his chest is excruciating.

Kensi sighs as Callen pulls apart from their embrace. She wishes that that moment could last forever. But hearing Callen's groan snaps her back to reality and the gravity of the situation. Her eyes grow wide with fear and sadness as she gazes upon Callen's bloody chest. She looks down at her dress and can see dark shades of actual blood on her red dress. Kensi knows that Callen has lost a lot of blood.

"Callen, we need to get you to the hospital." Kensi says briefly. With most of Callen's blood on her and on her hands, it's kind of hard to stay focused.

"I know. Whoa, Kenz. Why is the room spinning?" Callen's blue eyes become hazy and his eyelids begin to close as he collapses to the ground.

"Callen! Stay with me, please. Stay with me." Kensi shouts. She can feel the tears start to form in her eyes. Although it has a literal meaning, Kensi can tell that somewhere inside her, she wants Callen to stay and be with her.

Fear gnaws at Callen's stomach as he can feel himself become more tired with every passing second. The only thing keeping him awake is the sound of Kensi, yelling at him with many emotions that right now he cannot process. He knows that he lost a lot of blood and needs help. Before the darkness encloses his vision, he grabs Kensi's hand, causing her attention from yelling at Sam for help to come back to him.

"Callen, hang on. Help is almost here." Her voice is laced with fear and pain. Callen only smiles at her. Their eyes connect once more as they share a fear based moment.

"Kenz, I am sorry I got you into this mess."

"No, it wasn't your fault. I should have fought back before it escalated." Kensi can't help but feel like this is like the last apology scene in a movie before one of the characters dies. "Callen stop apologizing, your not going anywhere and you can say it over dinner when we resume our celebration of you getting out of the hospital." They both chuckle since they were going to celebrate having Callen off the hospital the **last **time before this. Kensi notices Callen wince in pain from laughing.

"Kenz, every time that we get closer something bad happens to you. I can't… I can't put you in jeopardy again. You mean too much to me."

Kensi begins to open her mouth to form a response when the paramedics arrive and take Callen away. She stands up and sees the blue eyes following her as his body is moved by the paramedics. When the ambulance drives away with sirens blaring, Kensi closes her eyes and pulls her hand through her hair. Kensi feels like crying her eyes out but she is at work and she needs to work on prosecuting Achmed Alkazir which won't be very hard. With her emotions drained, she turns around and accidently bumps into Sam.

"Whoa, I'm sorry Sam." She diverts her eyes from his. Although she can feels his brown eyes bore into hers.

"It's okay Kensi. Do you want to talk?" Sam knows it's a long shot but he might as well try to help his co-worker and friend.

"No Sam. I. . . I am fine." She knows that they both don't believe it but she is hoping that Sam just lets her be. Luckily he does, but he opens his arms wide, beckoning a hug. Sighing, she gratefully accepts it by stepping into his strong embrace. Sam can feel all the tension and the turmoil in Kensi fade away. _Yep, that's what Sam hugs do to people._ Sam smiles to himself over Kensi's shoulder.

"G's going to be fine. He always is." Sam tells her. Kensi looks up from his shoulder and smiles at him through her tears.

"Thanks." Kensi sniffs and then pulls away from Sam. "We better process the crime scene if we are going to put away these guys." Kensi walks away from Sam who is just staring in the distance where the ambulance left.

- **At the Hospital**-

Beep. Beep. Beep. The subtle sounds of the heart monitor are the only sounds that can be heard in the hospital room. Hetty looks at her fallen agent in despair. She decides that just waiting here isn't enough. She scoots her short chair closer to the agents head.

"Callen, I want you to listen to me. You will not die and you will wake up. I know the doctor told me that you only have a ten percent chance of making it but you have people that need you. The team needs you. I need you. Miss Blye needs. . ." Just as Hetty was about to finish her sentence, the heart monitor begins to quicken. Panicked, she looks at Callen to see if he is bleeding anywhere but is shocked when she looks straight into blue eyes. She sees him tug at his breathing apparatus right as the doctor comes in.

"Mr. Callen what a wonderful surprise. I didn't expect you to come out for a while." The doctor smugly says.

"Can he take the breathing tube out?" Hetty asks for both her and Callen.

"Well it seems like he is breathing over the tube so yes. Here let me help you." The doctor reaches over and gently pulls the tube out of Callen's mouth. Callen coughs hard when the end of the tube finally comes out. "Don't worry; all you need is some water." He hands Callen a paper cup full of water. "I will be back to check on you." He leaves

"Hetty. . .?"

"Mr. Callen, I am happy that you are awake. The doctors said that you had lung damage from the blade slicing you and lost 2/3rds of your blood during battle but in surgery you did great."

"Hetty, where's Sam and. . ." Callen looks away from his boss.

"Miss Blye? Well they are at NCIS in Washington DC. Director Vance had them transport the evidence themselves. They are both staying there for two and half weeks, during which the witness part of Achmed Alkazir's trial will take place. Miss Blye volunteered personally to testify." Hetty looks at Callen with a serious expression. "And by the way you two have been acting lately; this will be a great break. It will lend you time to think."

"Oh. . . I guess your right. It's just. . ." Callen looks at the decoration on his sheets. "It's just that every time that we get closer something happens to either one of us. I can't lose her because our friendship is worth more." He can't believe that he is talking to his boss about him and Kenz. It should be Kensi who he is talking to.

"Now some of that is true but the rest of that is B.S." Hetty states matter-of-factly. Callen looks at Hetty with wide eyes. He has never heard her curse before. Saying B.S. isn't cursing necessarily but still. "I know that your friendship means a lot to you two but you're just pushing her away because you're afraid that if you two have a true relationship and something happens to you, she will get hurt. That's what you are afraid of, Mr. Callen."

"How did you…?" He shakes it off. "That's all right Hetty. But still, that fear is more than I can handle. I saw Kensi crying when I was pulled away. Imagine what would happen if we kissed." He runs his hand over his scalp.

"Non-sense, Miss Blye is a strong woman and that's why you like her. She can piece you back together when you fall apart from one of these stunts." She points her hand to his chest bandage. Callen chuckles but stops because of the pain.

"Hetty, I don't like-like Kensi. I do like her because of those qualities because that's what you need in a team. She's amazing at helping me but if I let myself be dependent on her then I will feel guilty and our relationship will change." Now it's Hetty who laughs.

"Mr. Callen, need I remind you that this change you are so afraid of is called _**love**_." With those words said, she stands up and begins to walk away. But she stops at the door way before saying, "I would expect you to be at the base in two weeks but knowing you, I will see you in five days."

Callen smiles before thinking about what Hetty was meaning before she left. Did the **nameless agent** want love?

_Dun, dun, dunnn... Not really a cliff hanger but you know, it all works. Give me reviews and suggestions. _


	10. Chapter 10

**I have come back from the dead... or a long haitus. I am sorry for that. I had no motivation what so ever to write this. The current state of NCIS :LA and where it is going with Kensi and Deeks does not please me at all! So refuse to incorporate Deeks at all. HA! Here is a short chapter. Dont expect another one for a while. REVIEW**

Things at Washington DC have been pretty boring for Kensi. She and Sam had to testify and fill out paper work for hours. She can't even count how many papers she has written her signature on. Kensi rubs her hand as she and Sam leave the NCIS building in DC.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks her, clearly spotting her sore hand.

"Yeah my hand just has the cramps." Kensi says, still massaging her hand. Sam laughs at that. She glares at him.

"I thought that was only for. . . you know." Sam grows uncomfortable. He shouldn't have dove into this topic.

Kensi sees Sam squirm and decides to pounce._** (GUYS SHIELD YOUR MINDS)**_ "What? My time of the month commonly known as the period? My ovaries?" She smiles at Sam flinching at her words.

"Let's change subjects. So have you talked to G. yet?" He asks her. He is desperate for her to take the bait and talk about something else than her… _ovaries_.

Kensi takes a deep intake of air. "I haven't since I saw him ride away in the ambulance. I just couldn't face him. I don't know what it was but I felt like I let him down by letting him get cut." Kensi looks at her feet.

"That was like a week ago, Kensi. He has probably forgotten about his wounds and started working for Hetty again." he paused, "Is that the only reason why you didn't want to face G?" Sam asked with a knowing glance.

Kensi sighs heavily. _Sam knows about me liking Callen_._ Wait. . . Do I like Callen in that way? _ "Listen Sam, I don't want some speech about getting involved in your own fish pond or something like that." Sam casts an amused look. "I have already given that speech in my head and talked myself out of talking to G. And I don't even know how I feel about him." She looks at her feet. Sam is probably giving her another one of his you-know-better-than-that look.

"Kensi, will you give G a chance? If you only talk with yourself then you are going to become one lonely old lady with about two dozen cats. You can't just let fear hold you back. And I was never going to say that you shouldn't be fishing in your own pond or whatever; what I was going to ask was: have you ever thought what G must be thinking?"

Sam and Kensi had reached their car and were sitting inside. Despite them sitting in the car all buckled up, Sam wouldn't start the engine until Kensi knew what he wanted to say. From what Sam just said, Kensi was just taking Callen's point of view into consideration.

_He has been very protective of me. He also hugged me even when he was bleeding out right in front of me. But he always backs away when I start to think of him as something more… what is the difference this time?_ Kensi sorts out her thoughts. She is snapped out of her thoughts by Sam's laughter.

"What?" Kensi yells at him, taking him by surprise but not stopping his laughter.

"It isn't that hard. G. Callen is an easy guy to figure out when it comes to his team, his job and his women." Kensi raises an eyebrow at the last part. Sam continues. "Callen will do anything to protect his team from harm. He has gotten shot, stabbed and knifed for you and me." Kensi looks guiltily at the cup holder. "Callen has also lied to so many people for his job. He has so many identities that sometimes I think it is hard for him to see which one he really is. Now about his women. . ." Sam pauses and looks at Kensi's face. She nods for him to continue. "Callen is just as protective about his women in his life as he is about his team."

Sam looks her straight in the eye and talks seriously. "It just so happens that you are in all three categories. You **are** his team and he being stabbed has just confirmed it for me. You are also part of his job. He works around you and is always there for you." Kensi anxiously waits for the next part. "And I can see the way he looks at you."

Kensi blushes under Sam's serious gaze. "Can't you understand that Callen is confused? He is not sure which is more important. Should he just be friends with you to protect the dynamic of the team and protect you in the process? Or should he take a risk and admit what he is feeling but jeopardize you, who are the most important woman in his life? He would also be jeopardizing the job by being involved with you. So please don't expect Callen to hop on a plane and come chasing after you. He is a guy to think about his decisions before he makes them." Sam finishes laying down some serious knowledge on Kensi.

She is totally shocked by Sam's sudden burst of wisdom about Callen. To her, he was the black hole to her universe. She can't tell what's on the other side or what it is doing. Her heart also races at the thought of Callen thinking about her. _He can also think too much. He might not even have these feelings; Sam might be making this up to make me feel better._

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Kensi leans a little bit closer to try to pressure Sam more. He doesn't bat an eye.

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to. I have seen you two tip toe around each other forever and frankly I am tired of it." Sam says. The way he said it gave Kensi the impression that he was telling the truth about all of it. He didn't lie about Callen and he is fed up. But now that she thought about, so is Kensi. She is weary of all the subtle glances and the moment longer hugs that have been going on between them. She wants to openly kiss Callen without being shy. Shy isn't in her nature.

"Screw it! When we get back to California, I am going to tell Callen how I feel and demand how he feels about me." Kensi says with fierce dedication. Sam smiles at her and starts the engine. He continues to smirk on their car ride to the hotel. _Finally the __**nameless**_ _agent will find some answers about how he feels about Kensi._

**_There it is. What did you think? I know it isnt as actiony but i felt like the story needed a more emotional touch. Comments?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey here is the next chapter. I am sorry for the long gaps inbetween updates. :/ Hopefully this will help. Please tell me how you liked this and what you liked?**

The past week has actually been pretty relaxed for Callen. He hasn't had to worry about what his team is doing…more specifically Kensi. He's never really thought about it but Kensi has caused a lot of anxiety and worry in his life. He would never want her out of his life but it is just nice to not think about how his actions are affecting her. Callen sighs and leans back in his chair. He is back in his desk at the office. Things have settled down a lot when just two weeks ago he was being stabbed and shot. Callen rubs his chest and flinches, remembering all the painful memories.

"Are you okay Mr. Callen?" A courteous voice asks from behind. Callen swerves around and faces Hetty.

"I am fine, Hetty. It's just some heart burn." Callen says, pretending to have acid reflux.

"That is hopefully not from the absence of Miss Blye." Hetty jokes around but with little humor in her voice. Callen raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, you are getting good at those low blows. Way to kick a man when he is down." Callen lightly jokes back. He likes that with the low profile cases and the lacking of tension in the base, that he and Hetty are able to establish a more relaxed relationship. He actually got away with playing a prank on Hetty. Sam would have laughed at the sight of Hetty being confused when her seat automatically rose three feet into the air. Callen chuckles at the recollection.

"Don't you get any ideas about another prank Mr. Callen. You are lucky that I haven't stooped to your level of child semantics." Hetty says with warning in her voice. Callen is surprised that Hetty can tell what he is thinking about.

Callen lets out a husky laugh. "You would stoop to my childish ways? I highly doubt that."

"I wouldn't be so confident in yourself if I were you. Many people have messed with me and after I was done with them, they never did it again."

"Bring it, short stuff." Callen taunts. He suppresses a laugh as he sees Hetty growl at him. Right at that moment Eric walks out onto the balcony and lets out a shrieking whistle.

"ERIC! It's only Hetty and me today. No need to summon the FBI dogs." Callen yells up to Eric as he makes his way up the stairs with Hetty in front of him. Someday he is going to figure out how Hetty is so fast.

Once they get up there, all three of them crowd around the electronic table. Eric sends a picture of a guy up to the main screen from the table. He starts in on his explanations.

"This is Hank Springer…no relation to the famous Jerry Springer. He is a marine that works on processing and calculating the probability of success for our missions in Afghanistan. He is a key member of the pentagon team. This video was posted on the internet about a day ago." Eric presses play on the video and it starts to roll.

_**The man, Hank, is walking towards his car in an empty parking garage. He juggles his keys casually. Suddenly an unmarked van comes screeching up and three masked men jump out. Hank struggles to keep them away and he starts to get away but one man tackles him. The other two men come over to him and drag him into the van. The van roars away.**_

Eric stops the video and looks at Hetty.

"Well don't look at me. I am not the one responsible for tracking this man down. Mr. Callen, please help Mr. Beal. Get to work gentlemen." Hetty gives them an encouraging nod before walking away.

"So Eric do you think that this was a professional job?" Callen asks Eric, looking at the blank screen.

"Why are you asking me? That is your job." Eric says. Callen turns and glares at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, all my thinking crew is gone in DC for another five days."

"Don't snap me. I control the hot water timer in the building's showers." Eric says and smirks broadly. He actually won an argument with Callen. He pats himself on the back mentally.

"Dually noted." Callen sighs and lets their brief dueling slide. Eric won that one. "So what is the personal background on this guy?"

Eric goes to his computer and puts the information on the large screen. He stands up and points out the important facts.

"He has never been arrested and never been pulled over. He doesn't have a blemish on his record. He has never been married either but he has had a steady girlfriend for three years. They have had a few fights but nothing to break them up."

Callen rolls his eyes and looks at Eric. "Seriously, where do you get these facts? Facebook? Myspace?"

"Hey, you would be amazed at the details that people let slip onto the internet from those sights. Did you know that right now about three hundred people are having-"

Callen immediately interrupts Eric. "How about we move on? Who is his girlfriend?"

Eric turns back to the screen. "Kerry Huntington. She too has a flawless record. She works at a local law firm in Santa Barbra."

"Great… a lawyer." Callen grumbles. "I am going to go talk to her and see if she might know anything we don't." Callen leaves. Eric smiles to himself, still proud of the last victory and sits down on his chair. To his surprise, the chair begins to rise.

"Hey!" He lets out a yelp and clutches onto the seat handles as the chair rises higher and higher. He shrinks down in the chair before it finally stops about two feet away from the ceiling.

Callen smirks as he is walking down the stairs and hears Eric yell,

"Callen!"

**In Santa Barbra…**

Callen gets out of his car and looks at the sight before him. The house has a white picket fence surrounding the yard with a classic red dog house in the front yard. Judging from the size of the dog house, it's a large dog. He carefully opens the gate and steps on the walk way. When he does, he hears a loud bark. He freezes where he stands and turns around slowly. His blue eyes meet the grey ones of a large Doberman Pincer.

"Shit. Uhh nice doggy." Callen says in a fake baby voice. God if only Sam was here. "Hello? Miss Huntington. Are you there?" He yells out, hoping that the woman is near. Luckily, a woman looking toward the age of thirty steps out onto her patio.

"Who are you?" Kerry shouts at him. His eyes stay focused on the dog in front of him as he answers. "I am NCIS. I have come to talk to you about your boyfriend, Hank Springer." Callen flashes his badge in Kerry's direction.

"George come here." Kerry calls to her dog. The dog's ears perk up and he happily trots over to his master. Callen lets out a loud sigh. He turns around and smiles at Kerry.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. You know, Hank was the one who wanted me to get George. I wanted a small dog like a yorkie but Hank insisted that I get a big dog to protect me." Kerry smiles faintly and pets the dog lovingly. "I was going to go buy a small dog that I picked out after my birthday but on my birthday Hank shows up to my house with this guy." Kerry snuggles closer to George, who returns the affection. Callen swears that the dog smiles. "With puppy George in his arms, Hank walks up to me and just hands him to me. Who does that? Who just gives someone a dog without asking?" Kerry laughs a little but stops when she starts to cry.

Callen starts to go up to her and console her but is stopped by George growling and bearing his teeth at him. Callen backs away. He doesn't like this dog.

"So why do you think Hank was kidnapped?" He questions Kerry softly. Kerry wipes her tears away.

"I don't know. Everyone at his work loved him. All the guys wanted to hang out with him and all the girls wanted to be me." Kerry looks up at Callen and lets out a brief smile. "That's the kind of guy Hank is. He liked things black and white; people liked him for that quality. He can be very blunt."

"Do you think he ever said anything to his coworkers that caused them to want to kidnap him?"

Kerry shakes her head. "Hank always had a personal line that he drew for himself. He would never intrude on anyone's personal space or ideas."

"Do you think he ever acted on those opportunities to be with women?"

Kerry bursts out in laughter when she hears this. Callen just stands there, looking around and trying to get a clue how that was so funny. After her laughter subsides, Kerry looks honestly at Callen and answers.

"If you knew Hank, than that wouldn't even be a possibility. He always believed that the difference in personal and professional life saved lives. He would always be very blunt to people who started work romances. He always says that if work becomes a personal playground than it's time to stop and smell the roses. Half of the people he said it to don't even understand what he means."

Callen lets those words sink in. He's really never thought about it but maybe that might be the right decision for the Kensi situation. _It would interfere with work to be distracted by Kensi with her gorgeous eyes and her… whoa. Stop it. It's better if you don't get involved. _

Callen's thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing. He looks apologetically at Kerry before walking away.

"Eric go."

"Well just about five minutes ago, Hank's cell phone was switched on and I have managed to get a trace. He is at a post office in Bakersfield."

"Thanks Eric. I will head over there now."

"… Shouldn't you have backup? The guys who kidnapped him did look professional."

Callen scoffs. "I can handle them. Tell Hetty not to worry, this will be easy." He hangs up the phone and walks back towards Kerry. "Don't worry, I will have Hank here before dinner."

"Thank you so much!" Kerry stands up and hugs Callen. Callen smiles over her shoulder before gently pushing her away. He waves goodbye to her as he leaves. "Good luck!" She yells out to him as he gets into his car.

Little did that nameless agent know that he was going to need it.

_Comments?_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I realize that is has probably been a year since i have updated and maybe you don't want to hear any excuses. So I hope this will prove that I have not given up on this fic yet and I will finish it. Please review.**_

Callen warily pulls up to the post office where Eric traced Hank to be. He eyes it up and down. There are so many vantage points where he can be attacked. There is an upper floor and what looks to be a loft. _What the hell kind of post office has a loft?_ He puts his car into park and gathers his gear. It happens to be a boiling hot day. It's about 96 degrees out. Callen is wearing jeans and short sleeves but he thinking that after this, he might change into a tank. He thinks this will be easy, get in, get out and get done. Most of his cases in the past week have been like that. He expects no difference in this one.

He doesn't see anyone in the store when he glances in. Callen immediately draws out his gun. He can feel the sweat of his hands making the gun handle sticky. Eager to get out of the heat, Callen cautiously opens the door and enters it. He keeps looking around his back to make sure no one has cornered him. Okay, maybe not coming with backup wasn't the best idea. It's really necessary to have an extra set of eyes and another gun by you. He approaches a room that looks suspicious. Callen looks one more time behind him and goes in. He immediately swerves so his gun is leading as he scans the room. The only thing he sees is a large box. It's not cardboard which is weird. He carefully approaches it. Right as he traces the edge of the box he suddenly feels a bullet rush past his shoulder. He could feel the heat as it dove into the wall. With quick reflexes, Callen dives and hides behind the metal box. He squints as he hears the bullets flying around him.

"Shit." Callen murmurs. He should have known. Taking a chance, Callen peers over the box and sees several guys running past the door with semi automatic weapons. He shoots at them and hits one. More guys come down the stairs of the loft and hide behind the door. He ducks down again as he sees one start to pull out his gun.

Callen jumps as he hears something in the box hit the side that he is on. _What the hell is in this box?_ He rises and starts shooting at anything that moves. When he sees his chance, Callen hurries to open the box. He knows this might be stupid but what the hell? His mouth drops when he sees Hank crammed into that box with packing peanuts surrounding him. He quickly grabs him and yanks him out as the bullets fly again.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Callen asks as tries to duck. With both men hiding behind the box, it is a tight fit.

"Taking a nap." Hank rolls his eyes. "No, I was kidnapped and they took me here. They interrogated me but then they got wind of you looking around so they shoved me in there. I was in there for a day. I've had to go to the bathroom for so long."

Callen nods his head then pops up for another round of shooting at the guys at the door. He sighs as he comes back down.

"I don't think I can get us out of here. We are out gunned and out numbered."

"Do you have a spare fire arm?"

"Yes." Callen takes his time looking cautiously at Hank. Hetty would kill him for handing a gun to someone. He can deal with that later. He hands Hank his current gun and Callen gets his spare out of his sock.

"When I say now, we will both fire and work our way up to the door. I will look and fire to the right and you cover the right. We will try to take them by surprise. We have a two to five chance." Hank says with authoritativeness. Callen is surprised by Hank's confidence but he nods anyway.

"Now." Hank yells and both at once get up and start shooting at the figures behind the door. Shockingly they actually get to the door and have shot two guys already. Callen is starting to really like Hank.

"Let's push them further. We need to make it through the hallway and get to the door." Callen yells. The sound of gunfire echoes through the empty rooms. He sees Hank nod. He swallows his nerves and steps out of the room into the hallway. Scanning for any movement, Callen signals for Hank to follow him. Instead, Hank walks in front of Callen and takes the lead. He quickly walks through each room, shooting each guy that was hiding in them.

Everything passes in a few moments. There are five guys dead on the floor, each with several bullets in them. Callen sighs softly with relief but he keeps his face passive. He turns around and his face contorts into one of annoyance. With a gun pointed to his face, Callen lets out an aggravated grunt.

"You shouldn't have handed me that gun." Hank smiles broadly as his clothes become wet with sweat. The gun is tightly grasped in his hands.

"Don't do anything stupid Hank." Callen is tired of being in the hospital and he really doesn't want to have to tell Hetty that he handed a bad guy a gun willingly.

"You know what is stupid? Being kidnapped just because of my girlfriend. That is stupid!"

Callen's stomach lurches at the new discovery. Something has been missed. "Why would you be kidnapped because of your girlfriend? You are the one with statics from Afghanistan."

"Ohhh that's what everyone says." Hank growls out. "My job is important, one that can kill me. But no one ever thinks of her. She is the one that-" Hank's rant is stopped short by a blow to the head. Callen is surprised to see a homeless man with a broken glass bottle in his hands. Callen immediately grabs the gun that Hank had and draws it on the man.

"Hey whoa there buddy. Like you said, don't do anything stupid." The homeless young man says calmly. Callen is slightly irked by the condescending tone he uses. He doesn't draw back his gun but instead keeps it firmly on the young man. "LAPD. Drop the weapon." The young man yells as he pulls out a gun.

"Put down your gun, I'm NCIS." Callen shows the man is badge and drops his gun to put it back into its holster. He sees the man sigh with relief.

"Phew, for a moment I thought I was going to have to shoot you." The young man wiggles out of the raggedy clothing to reveal nothing but his boxers covering him up. Callen smirks and stifles a laugh. The young man grows confused and then looks down to his half naked body. He lets out a high pitched shriek of embarrassment and covers himself up with the clothes he took off. "I am so sorry man. I completely forgot I choose to go nude under this hot thing."

"It's okay." Callen smiles and goes to pick up Hank. Hank lets out a small groan that indicates he is still semi conscience. "Can you help me with this crime scene?" Callen nods his head towards the post office. The LAPD officer walks to the door and lets out a whistle when he sees all the bodies.

"Damn. Did you do this all by yourself?"

"No. I thought Hank here could be trusted."

"I guess not."

"Yeah." Callen loads Hank into his car. He turns back to the police officer. "I need you to call this in and get LAPD out here so they can shut this off from the public."

The man nods and goes back to the pile of clothes on the sidewalk. Scrounging his pockets, the man finds an old fashion radio. He grimaces as he sees Callen's expression of shock at the old thing. He turns back and calls in the crime.

After he is done, the man walks back to Callen. "So what's your name?"

"Callen. Yours?"

"Deeks. Marty Deeks."

**_Yup, I'm bringing him into now. :) What do you think of this chapter? Please..._**


End file.
